Entre el Amor y el Odio
by Einyel
Summary: A pesar del tiempo, de las dificultades,de la muerte.Nos volveremos a encontrar........Kag
1. Un recuerdo

Primer capitulo 

Un recuerdo

-Han pasado muchas semanas o mejor dicho años para ser exactos 6 años desde aquel acontecimiento yo ya no soy la misma de antes e cambiado tanto como físicamente y mentalmente.- dije con algo de melancolía.

Ahora era todo una mujer mi rostro tenia rasgos perfectos, en mi frente un hermoso diamante de color rosado, en mis labios un extraño brillo, también llevaba dos rajas en mis cachetes parecidas a las de Sesshomaru solo que de color azul, mis ojos del mismo color solo que había un reflejo plateado en ellos, mi cabello había crecido asta mis rodillas muy hermoso y cuidado, llevaba una flor rosa justo en la cien, una falda larga asta los pies de color rosado muy claro, con dibujos de color azul oscuro, un top de color rosado mas fuerte con una especie de armadura que dejaba ver mis hombros de color azul marino y una capa que colgaba del centro de mi top hasta mas largo que la falda de color beige con capucha, y de mi cintura colgaba una espada con un mango que llevaba una forma extraña pero hermosa a la vez.

- Tal vez extrañe un poco al principio pero ya me acostumbre, esta fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento… todavía recuerdo ese día.- dije mirando el cielo con cierta melancolía, mientras sentía como el viento movía mi cabello y mi falda con mucha gracia.

…Flash…

Aquella noche no había podido dormir salí a tomar aire fresco mientras caminaba en dirección al árbol sagrado, hace tanto tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, todos siempre estábamos muy ocupados con los fragmentos, Naraku, etc. Pero bueno ya que.

Me dirigía hasta ese hermoso árbol que por cierto ya había florecido, me senté, y apoye mi espalda y cabeza en aquel árbol que tanta paz me daba, pero de repente empecé a oír voces conocidas. No podría ser posible una vez mas el se encontraba con otra, me asome y los vi ablando tranquilamente, fije mi mirada a unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ellos y vi a mi gran amiga Sango y a Miroku, también oyendo la conversación, de seguro Shippou estaba durmiendo, Sango me miro con cierta tristeza, yo por mi parte fije mi mirada asía aquella sacerdotisa que se encontraba en brazos del haunyo.

No sentí tristeza ni celos, será porque todos los días me repetía que aquel haunyo no me amaba y que solo me consideraba una buena amiga que prometió estar a su lado, tan solo me sentía vacía, como si algo me faltase, los mire con indiferencia y solo me quede parada oyendo aquella conversación.

- Kikyo…- dijo aquel haunyo con mucha ternura

-InuYasha, Naraku a desaparecido, hace mucho tiempo que no siento su presencia- dijo con mucha frialdad.

-Kikyo tu sabes que yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida por eso tu no tienes que hacer nada- dijo con mucha preocupación.

-No pienso quedarme aquí parada yo destruiré a Naraku y después te llevare conmigo al infierno- dijo sin cambiar su tono.

-Pero es muy peligroso no quiero arriesgarte, tu sabes que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.-

-Pero tu también tienes que proteger a otra persona o ¿no es así?- lo dijo con mucha frialdad

-No claro que no tu sabes que eres la única persona que me importa no me importa si mis amigos´´ tienen que sacrificarse, solo me importas tu, no me importa nada ni nadie además, sabes que yo nunca me he interesado mucho en los problemas de mis amigos- lo dijo con cierta desesperación

- Esta bien entonces confiare en ti- lo dijo con cierta indiferencia mientras que se desvanecía.

Como podía ser posible que existiera un ser sin sentimientos, no le importaba si todos moríamos solo le importaba el y su amada, además que tenia el descaro de llamarnos amigo, maldito. En aquel momento, salí de mi escondite quedando frente a frente a aquel ser que me miraba sorprendido, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí o que no estuviera llorando.

-Como pudiste- le dije con una mirada tan fría como mi corazón que en ese momento se encontraba congelado por la tristeza de ser utilizada de esa manera.

-Ahome yo…yo…no quería yo solo…- pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada que lo tiro al piso

- Cállate no quiero oírte como fuiste capaz de usarnos de esa manera, no solo a mi sino a todos- dije con una mirada de odio mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraban los otros, asiendo así que ellos salieran y lo miraran con mucha furia.

- No tienes sentimientos nosotros que te considerábamos un gran amigo- dijo una exterminadora gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora no hay vuelta a tras InuYasha- dije con mucha tristeza- me voy, pero no a mi mundo, sino que me voy a recolectar los fragmentos por mi cuenta, y si llega el día en el que me tenga que enfrentar contigo no dudes que lo ARE- dije gritando de dolor y tristeza mientas que lagrimas de impotencia caían por mi cara.

-También me iré por mi cuenta- dijo un exterminadora mientras respiraba hondamente para así calmar su dolor.

-Ahora estas solo- dijo el monje mientras que miraba con indiferencia al haunyo que yacía tirado en el suelo con una mirada de puro dolor había cometido un error que le costaría la única felicidad de su maldita vida.

Después de esto todos tomamos caminos diferentes yo por mi lado, Sango por otro y Miroku por otro todos nos separamos dejando al pequeño Shippou con Miroku y a InuYasha solo.

…Fin del Flash…


	2. El Presente

CAPITULO 2

El presente

Ja y pensar que todo esto ocurrió un solo día- dije mientras me encaminaba al Castillo del Oeste.

Ya hace tanto tiempo que no veo al pequeño Shippou, de seguro debe de estar muy grande-pensé mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de nostalgia en mi rostro.

Mi vida había tenido muchos cambios desde entonces, me e vuelto muy fuerte, mucho mas que la mismísima Kikyo, bueno yo, no se muy bien que a pasado con Miroku y con Shippou, me han dicho que Miroku ha mejorado sus poderes y ahora es el mejor mojen de todas las tierras del Norte aunque, no se le han ido sus mañas, también me han dicho que Shippou ha crecido mucho y que ahora es muy valiente, Sango por su parte, si la veo casi todo el tiempo, quien dijo que una amistad no dura para siempre, ella ahora es muy fuerte es la encargada de las tierras del Sur, mejor dicho Lady Sango de las tierras del Sur, bueno de InuYasha no e sabido nada, solo que Kikyo a muerto, no se si el se fue con ella la verdad no me interesa.

Mientras iba llegando a las puertas del Castillo veía que todos los sirvientes detenían sus oficios mientras, me veían llegar se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares y una joven bajaba las escaleras del palacio para mi encuentro.

- Bienvenida mi Lady- decía la joven con mucho respeto mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de saludo

- Buenos días Clarisa- dije un tanto seria mientras subía mi rostro para así contemplar el hermoso castillo.

- Su alcoba esta lista al igual que los preparativos para la fiesta mi Lady- dijo con mucho cuidado en sus palabras como midiendo lo que iba a decir.

- Muchas gracias Clarisa- dije mientras baja mi rostro al nivel del de ella y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Ella me miro con mucha dulzura y se izo a un lado para así yo poder pasar, subimos muchas escaleras mientras los sirvientes hacían reverencias a medida que yo pasaba, después nos dirigimos a una gran puerta la cual llevaba muchas piedras preciosas y adorarnos en ella, 2 yuquais abrían las puertas dejándome pasar a la inmensa y hermosa alcoba, lo primero que podías ver era una gran cortina de color rosa suave, que detrás de esta se encontraba la entrada a un hermoso balcón, el cual tenia una vista asombrosa de todas las tierras del Oeste, después a la izquierda de este se hallaba una gran cama vestida de color rosado con blanco, con un hermoso copete tallado en metal, con muchas piedras preciosas, el colchón, sabanas, edredones y almohadas, hechos de plumas. Con una hermosa mesita a la izquierda de esta que llevaba una especie de lámpara mágica la cual según el ambiente de la habitaron cambiaba de color y proporcionaba un agradable olor. A la derecha de la habitación se podían ver una hermosa mesita con 4 sillas de color azul claro y una alfombra que cubría toda la habitación de color blanco y por ultimo a la izquierda muy cerca de la mesa se encontraba un hermoso baño, la habitación estaba pintada de rosado casi blanco.

- Mi Lady, desea algo- dijo muy servicial la joven que me acompañaba, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de color verde claro y su cabello suelto hasta los hombros de color castaño y sus ojos de color verde.

- No por ahora, pero si deseo que las habitaciones de los Lords sean muy complacientes- dije muy decidida y sin mirar a la joven.

- No se preocupe que de eso, yo me encargare personalmente- dijo un tanto orgullosa, bueno quien no, ella era la que se encargaba de decorar el palacio todo lo que hacia era perfecto.

- Muy bien- dije mientras entraba en dirección al balcón.

- Me retiro- escuche decir, mientras se daba la vuelta para así retirarse, pero en ese momento me había acordado de algo.

-Clarisa- dije un tanto alto para que así se detuviera.

-Si mi Lady- dijo muy amablemente.

- Por favor manda a llamar a Lady del Sur, y por favor ¿deja de llamarme Lady si?- dije mientras me volteaba a verla y le sonreía, después me di la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Como Usted desee- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Oí como las puertas de mi habitación se serraban y, camine hasta las cortinas del falcón, las cuales se encontraban moviéndose por la brisa, extendí mi mano hasta la cortina, así buscando la entada al balcón, cuando la encontré camine hasta el final del balcón.

El balcón se encontraba lleno de flores, era de forma circular, a su derecha e izquierda se encontraban 2 balcones más, claro no tan grandes como el mío.

Que paz se siente- dije mientras sentía la brisa en mi cara, que hacia danzar mi cabello al compás de mi falda. Me quede hay asta que vi el sol ponerse en el horizonte, ya faltaban minutos para la noche.

Será mejor que me arregle- dije un tanto fastidiada, si fuera por mí me hubiera quedado ahí todo el día. Así me dirigí a dentro para de una vez arreglarme.

En otro lado del castillo se encontraba Clarisa organizando todo mientras sonaba el timbre de la puerta principal, todos los sirvientes se detuvieron y Clarisa paso por el medio de todos, mientras ordenaba a los guardias que abrieran el portón. De esta manera dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, con 4 guardias.

Era una hermosa mujer, con un rostro muy dulce y rasgos perfectos con solo una raja ondulada en los cachete de color morado y en la frente una muy pequeña flor de color fucsia, con unos hermosos ojos cafés con un reflejo azul, y un ligero brillo en los labios, con el cabello largo asta la cintura de color castaño, muy hermosamente amarrado en una trenza, y al final de esta una flor de loto, con una falda estilo sirena que deja sus piernas por delante descubierta de color azul, con una armadura en la falda de color azul mas oscuro el cual deja ver ciertos pedazos de la falda, con una blusa de mangas largas y anchas de color azul celeste, en su cintura se encontraba una cinta larga y ancha de color azul casi blanco ,que llegaba hasta antes de su rodilla, de la cual colgaba un cuchillo con forma de dragón

-Buenas noches, Lady- dijo la joven mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Buenas noches Clarisa, me podrías decir ¿donde se encuentra Lady Ahome?- dijo muy dulcemente mientras entraba al castillo dejando a sus guardias a los lados de la puerta.

- En su habitación mi Lady- dijo mientras señalaba la hermosa puerta donde se encontraba Ahome

- Muchas gracias- dijo de esta manera subiendo varias escaleras mientras que los sirvientes asían reverencias, después de subir muchas escaleras havia quedado frente a la gran puerta. Mientras en su rostro dejaba ver una encantadora sonrisa…...

Continuara...


	3. Una gran fiesta

CAPITULO 3

Una gran fiesta.

Después de un relajante baño, me envolví en una toalla blanca con detalles bordados naranjas, larga hasta los tobillos, que por cierto fue un regalo de una gran amiga. Salí del baño y note que mi alcoba estaba en penumbras como de costumbre, pero también distinguí una silueta en mi cama mas no me asuste al notar que de ella se desprendía un aura de tranquilidad, camine hasta cerca de la cama y note que la figura era de una mujer la cual estaba cómodamente acostada y me resultaba totalmente familiar.

Levante mi mano derecha e hice un movimiento con esta para que así la lámpara que se encontraba en mi mesita se prendiese, con una luz de color rosa y un aroma a flores.

Yo que todavía me encontraba un poco lejos de mi cama por esto no vi el rostro de la persona así que mantuve mi distancia, ella se levantaba lentamente, después se me acerco y me sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida.

- Veo que la anfitriona no esta lista- dijo con algo de diversión y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Me ayudas ver lo que me pongo?- dije muy entusiasmada mientras sonreía.

- Si no te ayudo, nunca saldrás- dijo muy divertida mientras se levantaba y se dirija a mi armario, para así poder ver que vestido era perfecto para la ocasión.

- Y cuéntame ¿no estas nerviosa?- dije apoyándome en la pare mientras terminaba de secar mis brazos y viendo como ella sacaba un hermoso vestido blanco y lo examinaba.

- Bueno talvez un poco, tu sabes es la primera fiesta en la que asistimos como Ladys … y bueno es normal que estemos un poco nerviosas ¿no?- dijo calmadamente mientras tiraba el vestido en la cama y me miraba muy alegremente.

- Bueno te espero abajo- dijo algo emocionada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sango espera- dije un tanto preocupada, en seguida ella voltea para verme a los ojos mientras yo esquivaba su mirada.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- dijo muy decida, haciéndome notar que no mentía.

- Gracias- dije en un susurro que ella alcanzo a oír, mientras que me dedicaba una sonrisa de animo y se daba media vuelta para así cerrar la puerta y yo poder cambiarme.

Mientras que Sango bajaba las escaleras, pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado en su vida, y que ahora no era la misma que era haces unos seis años, que ya todo había cambiado drasticamente. Mientras se dirigía a donde Clarisa, examinaba cuidadosamente todo el lugar y se aseguraba que todo estuviera perfecto y sin ningún defecto.

- Clarisa ¿como va todo?- dijo muy discretamente mientras dirigía una mirada por todo el lugar y observaba como los sirvientes trabajaban en cada detalle.

- No podría ir mejor- dijo muy segura de si misma y dedicándole una alegre mirada.

- Lady Kagome, esta preocupada que esto no salga bien, así que quiero que te esfuerces ¿de acuerdo?- dijo muy dulcemente y muy clamada.

- No se preocupe, todo saldrá perfecto- dijo muy decidida mientras sonaba el timbre de la puerta y ambas se colocaban cada una en sus posiciones de recibir a los invitados.

- Las ocho en punto- dijo para si misma Sango mientras entraban los invitados y ella los saludaba diciendo.

- Bunas noches, pasen, Lady Kagome nos honrara muy pronto con su presencia- dijo un tanto nerviosa por la presencia de los invitados, mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Clarisa le susurraba al oído.

- Los Lords todavía no han llegado, voy a subir a ver como va Lady Kagome, por favor atiende a los invitados- dijo muy bajito mientras sonreía a los invitados.

Empezó a subir las escaleras pero en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y se mostró una figura de mujer.

Ahí estaba yo un tanto nerviosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido estilo romano, largo asta el piso que se pegaba a mi figura de color blanco, con muchas joyas las cuales adornaban mi vestido, mi cabello suelto muy bien peinado con unas cuantas flores muy pequeñas de color beige regadas por todo mi cabello, con un ligero maquillaje en mi rostro, el cual entonaba perfecto con mi vestuario, con un hermoso collar de diamantes y unos zarcillo largo con una forma algo extraña, y al final de ellos un esplendoroso diamante.

Salí como toda una diosa de mi alcoba haciendo así que todos los invitados fijasen su mirada en mí mientras yo caminaba unos pasos antes de las escaleras, viendo a Sango como seguramente se disponía a ir a buscarme, después dirigí mi mirada a los invitados.

- Sean bienvenidos a la Fiesta del Oeste- dije muy claro y alto, mientras los invitados aplaudían y una suave música se empezaba a escuchar por todo el lugar.

Continuara…….


End file.
